new_ideas_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Denver The Last Dinosaur-the Real Movie
Denver the Last Dinosaur is a musical comedy from Universal, Legendary pictures, 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios. It will be a reboot of the classic 1989 cartoon. Denver will be voiced by Billy West, who voiced cartoon classics like Doug and Stimpy, or even Tony Anselmo who is Donald Duck's voice since 1987, or even by Will Smith. The film will have a lot of 1980s references and songs! Summary A mysterious tar-covered egg gets hatched, releasing a large green Corythosaurus named Denver. The first thing he says is "Whoa, man! Those sixty-five million years will give you such a crick in the spine!" After making friends with a group of teens, He shows them his eggshell that reveals what the dinosaur world was like in the Mesozoic era. However, Morton Fizz-bag turns the dinosaur into a rock-and-roll superstar, later, Denver must now learn the difference between fortune and friendship to teach Morton a lesson. This film is a big adventure for all ages with dino-sized laughs, fun, and more in an adventure 200 million years in the making!! The music will be composed by Hans Zimmer Plot This movie begins in the age of the dinosaurs, but later on, the movie revolves around the adventures of Denver, the eponymous last dinosaur, who was released from his egg by a group of California teens: Jeremy, Mario, Shades, Wally, and Casey, along with tag-along older sister, Heather. The kids taught Denver the finer points of skateboarding and other pastimes while protecting him from rock concert promoter Morton Fizzback who once tried to use the dinosaur to make money. The series begins when Jeremy while preparing for his Natural History test, and his friends visit the La Brea Tar Pits – a place in Los Angeles which contains a large collection of extinct animal and plant fossils - and go to the Museum there. At the museum, the friends encounter a gang of bullies. The friends escape the bullies by hiding behind a fence near the tar pits. Behind the fence they find a pit that contains a large prehistoric egg. As the friends are playing with the egg it suddenly cracks and smoke spurs out as a big scary voice echoes "Who dares disturb my peaceful nap?" Then, the egg cracks and a green friendly dinosaur emerges who, inexplicably, understands and speaks English. The kids name him Denver after they spot an advertisement for the city of Denver, Colorado on a passing bus. The children decide to keep Denver and to keep his existence a secret. Denver is first hidden in a pool house at Wally's home. After Wally's sister discovers Denver they move Denver to the old school gym. After a while, Denver gets kidnapped by the manager Morton Fizzback, who puts Denver on a stage in front of an audience to become rich. When the children help Morton stop his abduction, he becomes paranoid that someone might find out that Denver is a real dinosaur and as Denver thinks things through, he has a better idea to help the gang and change Fizzback's ways. Before the end, Denver is sold to a scientist named Professor Funt, who wants to examine and experiment on him and use him to become famous. Eventually, Denver makes a deal with Funt and he gets to return to the gang and rescue them from Nick and his thugs. In addition to his natural skills and abilities, Denver can also, with the help of a piece from the shell of his egg, take the gang with him back to the time whence he came. Then, Dallas the Last She-Dinosaur befriends Denver. featured dinosaurs and creatures in the flashback scenes Tyrannosaurus rex Pteranodon Stegosaurus Brachiosaurus Troodon-once called Stenonychosaurus different dinosaur Triceratops Pterodactylus Spinosaurus Quetzalcoatlus Parasaurolophus Eoraptor Saltopusuchus-a relative of dinosaurs, although it's not a true dinosaur Archaeopteryx Ceratosaurus Baryonyx Albertosaurus Allosaurus Diplodocus Gryposaurus Pachycephalosaurus Goniopholis Centrosaurus dragonfly Edmontosaurus Gallimimus Velociraptor Carnotaurus Struthiomimus Oviraptor Gorgosaurus Apatosaurus Gryposaurus Ichthyosaurus Avisaurus Mosasaurus Plesiosaurus Anzu Ceratosaurus Gasparinisaura Pachycephalosaurus Archelon Tenontosaurus Ornithomimus Bambiraptor Acrocanthosaurus Sauroposeidon Confusisornis Sarcosuchus Repenomamus Castrocauda Therizinosaurus Microraptor Psittacosaurus main living animals great horned owl secretary bird giraffe burrowing owl crocodile lion rhino giant tortoise ostrich wild dogs ravens African elephant orangutan wolves macaws-a kind of parrot bears eagle California condor cast members Edit Denver, the main protagonist: a large Corythosaurus by Will Smith or Billy west, or even Tony Anselmo Casey (Sarah Nochanney), Mario (Ogie Banks), Shades (Marc Thompson), Heather (Grey Griffin), Chet (Wally Wingert), Wally (Andi McAffee), Shady (Max Charles) and Jeremy (Stuart Allen) the tough kids-Nick (Dee Bradley Baker) and his bully buddies Curt, Scott, and Rod (Mikey Kelly, Matt Hill, Trevor Devall) Larry (Weird Al Yancovik) the pizza chef and Mi-Zo Taco-stand man-two guys who used to fund, until they on the newest craze, the "Pizza-taco" Morton "Fizz-back" Cranston (Cirian Hinds): a bad guy who, in the end, turns into an anti-villain guy while Dr. Funt learns a lesson, the hard way., Dr. Harvey Funt (Dave Quesnelle): a bad scientist Freddy Factnitts (Fred Willard) -a bad-turned good guy Rocky-a beagle dog quotes Edit "I surely may be a dinosaur, but I'm no dummy" Denver the last dinosaur's sayings it looks like a sea serpent" "have I got a deal for you!" "I never knew that roughing it could be so,...rough" a quote from Morton Fizz-bag scene examples When Denver saves his pals, he gets angry, he envisions the scariest dinosaur he can remember: The Tyrannosaurus rex, and as he stomps in he begins to roars and shouts "Back off, buster! ROAR!!!!!! GRRR!!!" The song, Denver the last dinosaur theme song is seen and heard at the opening of the film When Denver sees a great horned owl at the treehouse during sunset, he says "Who's there?" and the owl says "Hoot!" When Denver accidentally hits Morton in the face, Mr. Fizzbag shouts out a Scream of "Wilma!", ALA The Flintstones. the soundtrack features Edit Make it Big- Beach Boys (1989) / animated opening intro Denver the last dinosaur theme song (1988)-Dale Sckacker (or some other singer like him, only better) Get up offa that thing (1992)-James brown recording A Little Help from my friends (1962)-the beetles Walk the dinosaur (2003)-Queen Latifa Blood on the Dance Floor (1992)- Michael Jackson Bad Girls (1981)- TBA. Celebration song (1982)-Kool and the gang Earth, wind, and fire- (1988)shining star Getaway (1987)-Earth, wind, and fire Mesozoic mind (1996)-Charmer (extended version with additional verses) I live by the groove (1999)-Paul Carrack Denver the last dinosaur (reprise) Notes: There's a new Post Cocoa Pebbles commercial, where Barney and Dino trick Fred Flinstone out his cocoa pebbles cereal. However, Denver the last dinosaur and Morton Fizzbag make a few cameos, especially when Barney Rubble says "See you in the movies!" In the end, Denver and Dino wink at the camera! Category:Denver the last dinosaur Category:Cookie jar Category:Universal kids Category:Reboot Category:Upcoming films Category:YTV Category:Anime Category:Dinosaur cartoons and more Category:Dinosaur movies Category:Jurassic world Category:Dinosaur Protection Group Category:Universal Pictures Category:Legendary pictures Category:Blue Sky movies Category:Illumination Category:20th century fox